Nathan Aeternum
Summary Nathan Aeternum is a character created by EliminatorVenom. Nathan was an angel that got exiled from the heavens after he bit The Apple of Truth, and when he first fell on earth, was amnesiac and didn't remembered anything for some days. Slowly, he started to recover his memory, when, by the time, he was living with a small family. Astaroth, his brother, working to finish the rogue Fallen Angels, hunted him and demanded that he surrenders, but Nathan refused. As a consequence, Astaroth slaughtered the entire family and attacked Nathan. On that moment, Nathan used for the first time Ultronata Maxima, and managed to slay his own brother. Since then, he had been living a nomad life, which, at some point of his life, he met Kain, another major protagonist. After a rough fight (Nathan was still weak from the "fall" from the Heavens to earth) that Kain won, they started talking and developed a slight, friendly bond. They traveled for some time together (Where Nathan first met Ykaros, his future master, and had the first impressions of The Dark, his archenemy), but then Nathan set off to his own, to travel around the world in peace, and above everything, in freedom. Appearance and Personality Nathan is a muscular and light tan male fallen angel. He has light green eyes, brown hair and a brown light beard. Being a fallen angel, he haves black-feathered wings on his back, and a slight aura whenever it is completly dark. He measures 1.9 meters and weighs 90 kg. His average attire consists of a dark green shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, black old work boots, a leather belt and a seath for his sword and one for his handgun. He rarely changes clothes, except when he wants to relax, where he will wear a white T-Shirt, gray shorts and light-yellow sandals. Nathan is, to those who don't know him, quiet and reserved, and those who do know him, friendly and smart. He is mostly quiet, thoughtful and level-headed, but he can be talkative when people starts chatting with him. Nathan seems to always analyse the situation and act accordingly, reacting with care, coldness or calm, depending on the situation. However, if Nathan is stressed - whatever is the reason - he can quickly get angered by pretty much anything. When angry, Nathan will be extremly brutal and careless, often acting impulsively and with violence. Personal Info -//- Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 6-A | 6-A | 5-C Name: '''Nathan Aeternum. A.K.A: Nathan, Nate, Nath, Fallen Angel. '''Origin: '''Warville. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''70+; Ageless. '''Classification: Fallen Angel. Powers and Abilities: '''Energy Projection, Holy & Unholy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Cursing, Jinxing, Flight, Surviving on the Vacuum of Space, Low Geokinesis, Incredible Resistance to Disease and Radiation, Low Aerokinesis, Resistance to Mental Manipulation, Friction Control (Only controls his own friction), Resistance to Magic, Aether Manipulation, Mid Lighting Manipulation, Aethekinectic Combat, Healing, Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability, Super Agility, Enchanced Brain Capacities and Super Reflexes. | All the previously mentioned ones plus Fire Manipulation | '''All of the previously mentioned ones plus Invulnerability. | All the previous ones on a larger scale plus Slowing Down Time and Weather Manipulation. Attack Potency: Continent Level (Physically matched Alsiel and Ressurrected Astaroth; His punches held the strength to destroy a whole continent)' | Multi-Continental Level '(Held on his own against Mr. Dark) | Multi-Continental Level '(Destroyed Thylis, a gigantic mass of land) '| Moon Level (Tied with the true form of Mr. Dark). Speed: Hypersonic w/ Sub-Relativistic reactions/combat - FTL w/ Rapid Movement '(On flight, he easily outmatched Pulse; Deflected laser beams and photon-based attacks). | '''Higher '| '''Higher | Hypersonic+ w/ Relativistic reactions/combat - FTL+ w/ Rapid Movement (On his weakest, almost speed-blitzed Tectonic Beast). Lifting Strength: Class P? (Held a continent on his own) | Class E (With all of his strength, managed to hold all continents at the same time, while at the same time he was being pushed at his limit by The Blacksmith). Striking Strength: Class YJ | Class YJ | Class YJ+ | Class NJ Durability: Continent Level '''(Tanked Sgrst attacks) | '''Multi-Continental Level (Survived the presence of The Dark) | Multi-Continental Level (Survived being impaled by a attack of restrained Human Lucifer) | Moon Level (Survived The Dark's defense & attack satellites abilities) Stamina: Supernaturally high '''(Incredibly high; When he fought God Victor, he stated that the fight could go on forever that he wouldn't tire). '''Range: Depends; Normally Multi-City Block wide, but his strongest attacks can have Continent wide range. Standard Equipment: Ultima Two-Handed Sword: Nathan has a Ultima two-handed sword; Ultima is a sacred metal forged on the heavens, using the souls of purified demons. As such, it can still damage beings who would otherwise be immune to holy energy. Ultima's durability and strength is comparable to diamond, altough Nathan's nature makes it to be much stronger and durable than what it actually is. Nathan is outlandishly strong, and he uses that sword with just one hand and with ease, just like how a human would use a swiss knife. That sword is simple, with a leather handle and a grey blade. The hilt is grey as well and curved upwards, and on the bottom of the handle, there is a grey ring as a ornament - and bludgeon tool. IMI Desert Eagle .50: Deagle is a pistol that is known to be beautiful, imposing and powerful, but quite useless in combat thanks to its insane recoil and relatively big weight when compared to other pistols. However, Nathan carries this imposing handgun for a good reason. He is so strong that he actually carries the Desert Eagle with just one hand without suffering any recoil, and this specific Desert Eagle is designed to have extended mags. Nathan empowers this handgun with his own chaotic powers, allowing him to shoot ultra-powerful and extremely quick (Sub-Relativistic '''speed, reaching 12% of the speed of light) bullets that fly on very unlikely angles (Thanks to the chaos powers), just to hit/confuse the enemy. '''Intelligence: Moderately high; Skilled swordsman, mastered some martial arts, smart tactician, good builder, engineer, survivalist and soldier. Also, has shown to be a genius at chess. Great at logic problems, and very good at adapting to situations, finding weaknesses of foes and discovering clues. Weaknesses: As a Fallen Angel, he isn't as powerful with Holy/Unholy Manipulation as the average angel/demon. Relies too much on his raw strength and powers. As a Fallen Angel, both holy and unholy have additional effect to him. Feats: - One-shot Kain with a serious slap. - Managed to survive The Dark's influence. On the whole Warville verse, he was the only one that really challanged him openly. - Casually ragdolled God Victor around. - On his unmastered Ultronata Aeterna, easily one-shot Tectonic Spider, and fought equally against Tectonic Beast. - Speed-blitzed a Fire Elemental and warrior angels. - Managed to knock a mountain far away with a poke. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques Kaos Framea: ''Nathan creates a golden energy spear on his hand, that can be thrown and pierces most physical obstacles. It is arranged on such a way that it reshapes the atoms on the are of impact, so that it weakens the barrier upon impact. ''Rhea Framea: His first variation of Kaos Framea, he creates a white energy spear that, upon impact, causes a explosion that knocks the enemies away. Odin Framea: His second and final variation of Kaos Framea, Nathan combines the functions of both Kaos Framea and Rhea Framea into one blue energy spear, that pierces and then explodes the enemy, from inside outside. It is so effective that it can one-shot enemies that are even tougher than Nathan, by rearranging their atoms and then exploding the enemy. Maxima Impact: Arguably his "strongest" attack, Nathan grabs the enemy and slams him against a barrier of energy that he creates underneath the enemy, and the impact destroyes the energy barrier, that explodes on a massive, golden explosion that can literally desintegrate the enemy instantly. Ultronata Maxima: Nathan envelops himself with a red aura of pure power, changing his appearance so he haves blank eyes, and emanates a flaring red aura of pure energy. It amplifies his power greatly. Aeterna Maximus: Nathan shines on a golden light upon using this technique, amplifying his power to great levels for a short period of time. The power gain is higher than Ultronata Maxima's one, but lasts much less. Ultronata Aeterna: Gained indirectly when The Dark infused him with its corrupted power, it combines both Ultronata Maxima and Aeterna Maximus, grating a long-lasting, great source of power. Ultronata Aeterna is truly powerful, a force to be reckoned with. Energy Wave: A wave of energy emitted when he swings his two-handed sword, it is very powerful, enough to cut through solid blocks of steel with ease. Rapid Movement: Nathan can perform two movements at incredible speeds on base, usually to gather much more power to a attack, by moving backwards, and then forwards. On Ultronata Maxima/Aeterna Maximus, he can perform three movements. With Ultronata Aeterna, it increases to four. Long Blade: ''Using his energy projection, Nathan increases the diamater of his sword to massive measures. That can be used to hit enemies that are afar. ''Storm: By using Aerokinesis and his Holy/Unholy energies (Either one or the other), Nathan creates a storm of epic properties, by launching rains of holy/unholy daggers, all while a heavy weather starts. Earth Hurricane: Nathan slams the ground with his great strength, and he uses the wind pressure created by his punch, plus the Aerokinesis, to create a hurricane which will travel through the ground, to emmerge anywhere that he wants. Style: Condemnation: The first and (For now) the only Style that Nathan knows; His attacks change to, instead to deal physical damage, to deal damage to the soul. He can turn on and off this style at will, but it has one drawback: All attacks dealt to him will have double damage on his body or, depending on the nature of the attack (Holy, Unholy & etc.), the attacks will have effect on his soul. Forms: Base | Ultronata Maxima | Aeterna Maximus | ''Ultronata Aeterna'' Others Notable Victories: Kotaro Yuki - Profile (Note that Nathan was restricted to his base form on this fight) Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fallen Angels Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Healers Category:Tragic Characters